lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Ian McKellen
Sir Ian Murray McKellen, CH, CBE (born May 25, 1939) is a highly acclaimed English actor on both stage and screen. His roles have spanned genres from serious Shakespearean and modern theatre to popular action movies. He is also known for his longtime portrayal of X-Men character Erik Lensherr (Magneto) in the movies based on the Marvel comic. He is also well known as a campaigner for gay rights. For over a decade he has lived in a five-story Victorian conversion in Narrow Street, within London. McKellen played the role of the wizard Gandalf in Peter Jackson's three films that comprise the screen adaptation of J.R.R. Tolkien's novel trilogy The Lord of the Rings (The Fellowship of the Ring, The Two Towers, and The Return of the King). For the first chapter, he received an Academy Award nomination for Best Supporting Actor. He reprised the role of Gandalf for the three-part film adaptation of The Hobbit, including ''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'', the second-part, ''The Desolation of Smaug'' and the final-part of the trilogy, The Battle of the Five Armies. Filmography Mary Poppins (1964) - Penn A Fistful of Dollars (1964) - Mickey Fantastic Voyage (1966) - Burton The Sand Pebbles (1966) - General Gene The Good the Bad and the Ugly (1966) - Roddy Bonnie and Clyde (1967) - Randall Hang 'Em High (1968) - Rita Thank You All Very Much (1969) - George Alfred the Great (1969) - Roger The Promise (1969) - Leonidik MASH (1970) - Robert Kelly's Heroes (1970) - Spike The Omega Man (1971) - Compare The Godfather (1972) - Hart The Poseidon Adventure (1972) - Stone Soylent Green (1973) - Rex Mean Streets (1973) - Harley Westworld (1973) - Brian The Towering Inferno (1974) - Gold The Godfather Part II (1974) - Hart Nashville (1975) - Roy Logan's Run (1976) - Adam A Bridge Too Far (1977) - Soda Invasion of the Body Snatchers (1978) - Clarence Caddyshack (1980) - Bulldog Priest of Love (1981) - D.H. Lawrence Time Bandits (1981) - Young Strange Brew (1983) - Antonio The Keep (1983) - Dr. Theodore Cuza This Is Spinal Tap (1984) - Deep Once Upon a Time in America (1984) - Harvey The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai (1984) - Wayne Night of the Comet (1984) - Bruce Brazil (1985) - Scott Ladyhawke (1985) - Luke Lee Mad Max Beyond Thunderdome (1985) - Redford Zina (1985) - Kronfeld Plenty (1985) - Sir Andrew Charlson The Untouchables (1987) - Foley Spaceballs (1987) - Hank Killer Klowns from Outer Space (1988) - Samson Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure (1989) - Sadler Scandal (1989) - John Profumo Back to the Future Part II (1989) - Tony Jason Goodfellas (1990) - Lee The Godfather Part III (1990) - Hart The Doors (1991) - Leo Thelma & Louise (1991) - Fred Point Break (1991) - Paul The Last Boy Scout (1991) - Horn Wayne's World (1992) - Luke Skywalker Sister Act (1992) - Lemmon Last Action Hero (1993) - Death The Ballad of Little Jo (1993) - Percy Corcoran Demolition Man (1993) - Mr. Claire Six Degrees of Separation (1993) - Geoffrey Tombstone (1993) - Louis I'll Do Anything (1994) - John Earl McAlpine The Shadow (1994) - Reinhardt Lane Airheads (1994) - Dr. Hal Die Hard with a Vengeance (1995) - Flora Jack & Sarah (1995) - William Richard III (1995) - Richard III Empire Records (1995) - Nicky Casino (1995) - Edward Heat (1995) - Dr. Albert Restoration (1995) - Will Gates Bent (1997) - Uncle Freddie Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery (1997) - Carl The Full Monty (1997) - Platoon L.A. Confidential (1997) - Caan Amy Foster (1997) - Dr. James Kennedy Gods and Monsters (1998) - James Whale Apt Pupil (1998) - Kurt Dussander Soldier (1998) - Ozzie The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle (2000) - Kazar X-Men (2000) - Eric Lensherr / Magneto Dude, Where's My Car? (2000) - Leonardo Exit Wounds (2001) - Scott Lee Swordfish (2001) - Berry Rat Race (2001) - Greg Training Day (2001) - Carry Bandits (2001) - Jimmy From Hell (2001) - Timmy The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2001) - Gandalf The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (2002) - Gandalf X2: X-Men United (2003) - Eric Lehnsherr / Magneto Emile (2003) - Emile The Lord of the Rings (2003) - The Return of the King (2003) - Gandalf The Day After Tomorrow (2004) - Ed National Treasure (2004) - Plums Flight of the Phoenix (2004) - Luke Matthews The Aviator (2004) - Luke Randall Elektra (2005) - Martin Sprung! The Magic Roundabout (2005) - Zebedee (voice) Hitch (2005) - Elliot Asylum (2005) - Dr. Peter Cleave Neverwas (2005) - Gabriel Finch Eighteen (2005) - Jason Anders (voice) Displaced (2006) - (voice) Doogal (2006) - Zebedee (voice) The Da Vinci Code (2006) - Sir Leigh Teabing Over the Hedge (2006) - Emmy (voice) X-Men: The Last Stand (2006) - Erik Lehnsherr / Magneto The Departed (2006) - Law Flushed Away (2006) - The Toad (voice) Blood Diamond (2006) - Clive Reno 911!: Miami (2007) - Claire Stardust (2007) - Narrator (voice) American Gangster (2007) - Chiwetel Lions for Lambs (2007) - Ford The Golden Compass (2007) - Iorek Byrnison (voice) I Am Legend (2007) - Sir Christopher Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem (2007) - Andrew Jumper (2008) - Jean Knight and Day (2010) - Harrison Unknown (2011) - Frankie The Muppets (2011) - Whitey The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey (2012) - Gandalf The Wolverine (2013) - Magneto Jobs (2013) - Hugh The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug (2013) - Gandalf Miss in Her Teens (2014) - The Prologue X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Magneto The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies (2014) - Gandalf Kingsman: The Secret Service (2014) - Darwin Mr. Holmes (2015) - Sherlock Holmes Creed (2015) - Rick The Revenant (2015) - Bile Deadpool (2016) - Magneto Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016) - Walken National Theatre Live: No Man's Land (2016) - Spooner Beauty and the Beast (2017) - Cogsworth Animal Crackers (2017) - Horatio P. Huntington (voice) External links * Ian McKellen Official Website * Ian McKellen on Wikipedia de:Ian McKellen es:Ian McKellen fr:Ian McKellen pl:Ian McKellen pt-br:Ian McKellen ru:Иэн МакКеллен Category:Actors Category:The Hobbit films actors Category:Real People Category:The Lord of the Rings films actors Category:English actors